Forgive me
by Cindel A. Royal
Summary: Amy Lee Song Fan Fic.....H/HR Pairing I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR AMY LEE'S SONG FORGIVE ME


1Back story: Harry and Hermoine have been butting heads a lot these days due to all the stress with school, relationships and the coming war. The story takes place at Black Manor. The trio was allowed to stay there over the summer holiday by themselves a kinda just in case this was there last summer together. This is between year 6 and 7. ((Harry and Hermoine are together in my story so deal with it lol))

The song is "forgive me By Amy Lee"

Harry stood at Her door. His best friend and lover just on the other side of the door.

They had another fight which they have done a lot these past few weeks, But this one was very serious.

two hours earlier

Harry sat in the chair next to the window looking out at nothing. It was raining and a storm was getting closer.

Hermione was sitting at her desk re-reading her note on the research on Voldemort's Horcruxes. Harry was no help at all.

He needs to help her find out how to destroy them. Nevertheless, he sat there looking out the window lost in though "why do I have to kill him…..why does it have to me…?" He though bitterly.

Hermione sighed heavily "Harry would you please come over here and help me?" she said in a sharp tone.

He looked at her, glared, and then looked back out the window. "Harry! Get over here…" She hissed "Fine!" he stood up so fast his chair fell over, he jerked it up and slammed it down next to her and sat down roughly making the table move and papers went everywhere.

"What the Bloody hell is your Problem?' She said with a slightly scared tone to his action.

"Oh nothing just I have very limited time to find all and destroy the Horcruxes…..and kill Voldemort…..Save the whole goddamn wizard world… AND…graduate from Hogwarts with high enough marks to be an Auror….beside that I'm just fucking dandy…." He hissed at her bitterly

"Of course there's noting wrong with me….I'm the boy who fucking lived, now I'm "the boy never gets a minute of piece cuz he has to save the whole damn world" he thought angrily

"Well you don't have to take it out on me Mr. Potter," she snapped back.

He looked away not wanting to look to her eyes that were by now full of anger but it was nothing compared to the look in his eyes.

It was pure rage.

She though she won this fight and said, "Now read over these papers and let me know if you find something," She demanded harshly.

She was starting to push him too far…..Hermione always had been able to totally piss him off and she didn't even know it, he though to tell her off but sighed and started reading.

After a few minutes of dead silence He shoved the papers away" this is bullshit….we should be out there fight him "he yelled suddenly.

"Oh yes Harry let's go and trying to fight him now…then you get the boy who died because he was fucking stupid" She glared at him.

He got up and walked to the door, opened and was about to leave the room until she grabbed his arm.

Now anyone who was in the room now would have know that grabbing a very pissed off 17 years old boy with all that pressure on him, may not have been the smartest idea in the world.

Even thought Hermione was the smartest girl at Hogwarts, all that did not matter now.

He looked at her and looked in to her eyes with all that rage slowly building and said, "Unhand me right now or you will be sorry…Granger" he said in a tone she had never heard before

However, she tried to be brave and simply stated "No"

"Let go or you will pay" "he grabbed her wrist and gripped it tightly

"Harry stop it…."

"Why….I have a right to be pissed now let me go..." He growled.

She let him go. "Fine, leave storm out here like the Prat you are" she crossed her arms

"Don't call me that …Bitch," he hissed.

She looked at him a bit hurt and said something he never thought in a million year

"Get out of here you fucking orphan" She had tears building in her eyes at this.

He looked at her stunned and stormed off to his room, slammed his door as she slammed hers.

present

_Can you forgive me again?_

_I don't know what I said  
But I didn't mean to hurt you_

I heard the words come out  
I felt that I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you  


Hermione...Baby...Can I come in?" Harry said in a soft voice

She opened the door and glared at him with tears still in her eyes "what do you want Harry" in a sad broken voice

_Then you look at me  
You're not shouting anymore  
You're silently brokenI'd give anything now  
to kill those words for you_

"Baby I'm so sorry" He didn't looking into her eyes, he could stand seeing the pain in her eyes

"How could you...Harry how could you call me that..." Her voice cracked

"I was mad...I know that is not a good excuse but it the truth and what you said hurt me too.." he Whispered stepping closer

"I know...Harry...I'm sorry..." she sobbed and reached out for him

He pulled her to him and held her tightly

_Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

"Oh gods I love you, I'm just so scared of losing you to this war...or something else...not good I have ever stays with me" He held back a sob

But she knew he wanted to cry

"Harry baby its ok ...I love you too" She held him tighter

_'__Cause you were made for me  
Somehow I'll make you see  
How happy you make me_

I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive

He looked down in to her warm brown eyes" I love you Hermoine, I promise as soon as this war is over I will spend every second with you till the day I die, I need you with me, I cant breathe without you...Promise you will stay with me" He whispered softly with pleading green eyes.

"Oh course I will stay with you, I need you too...I couldn't ever think of living one day without you." She promised

_So stay with me  
You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._  
His eye showed deep regret for his words hurting her. His soul was screaming for forgiveness..

"Harry...its ok I forgive you...just don't call me that again ok..."She whispered to him gently

He smiled " I swear" his lips were a ghost on hers

_And you forgive me again  
You're my one true friend  
And I never meant to hurt you _

"You better"she smiled back

His kissed her gently.


End file.
